The Hard Candy Colonel
by Cjay
Summary: Jack is injured while rescuing Danny, but his recovery meets with a bump or two.


Hard Candy Colonel  
  
A story by Cjay  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill held on gritting his teeth, summoning every last ounce of stubborn Irish courage he had in him, one last time. He knew his ability, to hold on to the precarious one-handed grip, he had on the crumbling rope bridge, would be only temporary. His strength was almost exhausted. Daniel was no longer the slender gawky youngster he once was. Over the last few years with training, and Jack's urging, he had bulked up, adding at least twenty-five pounds of pure muscle to his five foot eleven inch frame. Jack at six feet two inches, and one hundred and eighty-five lanky pounds, weighed in at less than his now much heavier friend. Daniel, and the added weight of his pack alone, was too much weight for Jack to hold, without the added stress of swinging, here in mid-air, over a gaping chasm, especially one handed. But hold him he would. At least till his strength failed, and they both plunged into the deep canyon below. He was not going to lose Danny again!  
  
Daniel looked up into Jack's trembling face, noting the emptiness of despair reflected there. Jack's strength was failing. He trusted that Jack would hold onto him as long as he could. But, the fierce desolation he saw now spoke to him of utter defeat; and he knew without a doubt that Jack would not save himself and would die with him. He had seen this utter hopelessness in Jack's eyes before and it frightened him far more than his own impending death. Jack had last looked at him this way on Baal's planet, after his long days of torture and suffering, when he had finally given up. He had seen it in Jack O'Neill, Hard Ass Colonel, the first time they had adventured together on Abydos all those years ago; he knew it was only seconds before Jack's hold on their lifeline failed. Desperately, he let go of Jack's hand with one of his own, reaching for his radio to call Teal'c for help.   
  
"Teal'c, Sam, you have got to hurry! We are running out of time here!"   
  
Daniel felt a sudden "popping" sensation in the arm, which Jack was using to hold onto him. Searing pain was clearly visible in Jack's eyes for a second, before he could hide it from Daniel's questing gaze. Miraculously, Jack still held on, despite his rapidly deteriorating arm.   
  
"Guys you have got to hurry we are at the end here!"   
  
Looking intently into Jack's eyes, Daniel tried pleading one last time.  
  
"Jack you have got to let me go. I don't want you to fall with me. Please Jack!"  
  
Jack closed his eyes briefly and summoned up raging anger, to give him added strength. Then he opened them, as he tightened his right-handed grip on the rope ladder and his left-handed grip on Daniel.  
  
"You go we both go! Just hang on Daniel. Carter and Teal'c will get here in time." He rasped, clenching his teeth, he willed it to be true.   
  
Jack was well aware that his elbow had just dislocated. He could feel the jagged, searing, sensations of pain and gradual numbness that heralded torn ligaments and tendons. He knew that the arm was about to give out; they had only seconds left. But he'd never left anyone behind, if it was within his power and he certainly would not let Daniel die alone.   
  
Then Jack did something he hadn't done in sometime, he prayed. He prayed that he could hold on till the others arrived. And he prayed that if they did die today, someone else would watch over the rest of his team. He made no prayers to save himself and maybe that is why his prayer was answered.  
  
Teal'c and Major Samantha Carter rounded the large stand of trees that had so far blocked their view of the other two, breathless and gasping.   
  
The Colonel and Daniel hung from the tattered remains, of a once sturdy rope bridge, which had spanned a deep canyon here on PX00311. Luckily, they were very near the end of that bridge, at the lip of a cliff face.   
  
Teal'c quickly secured a thick rope, around a huge tree, near the trailhead, wrapping it around his waist.   
  
Sam put on her gloves, using her body for leverage; she prepared to help Teal'c pull the others up.   
  
Teal'c quickly added another length of rope to his makeshift harness; he would use it to secure, the oddly silent O'Neill, to the rope bridge, while he pulled Daniel up.   
  
It was slow going at first, as the big Jaffa did not wish to add to the sway of the rope bridge, dislodging O'Neill's from his obviously precarious hold. Finally, reaching them, he secured O'Neill's belt with the rope to the undamaged portion of the bridge. Then, moving gracefully below the still straining Colonel, he snagged the swaying Archeologist, hoisting him to safety.   
  
As soon as Jack was sure T' had Danny, he allowed himself to relax his hold. Finally giving in to the pain, Jack dangled over the precipice from his makeshift harness.   
  
As Daniel pulled his own body over the lip of the cliff, Teal'c latched onto the now unconscious Colonel, dragging his inert body to safety.  
  
Daniel exhausted and trembling, due to the sudden withdrawal of adrenalin, crawled over to the Jack's limp form, urging the others to check him for injuries.   
  
"Sam we need to get Jack back to Janet, I heard his arm give way back there. I can't believe he held on as long as he did."   
  
'The pain had to be excruciating to topple Jack into oblivion,' he thought. Or maybe it was a combination of pain and stress. Either way, Jack needed help and he needed it now!  
  
Together the three concerned companions wasted no time in getting their leader and friend, to the Stargate and back home.   
  
Dr. Janet Frazier was waiting at the end of the Stargate's ramp, in the SGC, impatiently. She had an entire infirmary full of fallen SG teams relying on her expertise today. SG-3 and SG-4 had returned under fire, a little less than six hours ago, leaving both her and her staff, with their hand's full; more than a dozen had been wounded. Now after only a brief reprieve, she had been summoned to the Gate Room for SG-1. Her only warning, a terse "Colonel O'Neill has been injured." Thanks to the duty sergeant by phone.   
  
The wormhole was shimmering closed, as the team finally rushed through, Teal'c cradling the semiconscious form of his Commander in his arms. Janet hurried over to help ease the stricken man onto the waiting gurney.   
  
General George Hammond, Commander of the base, had also hustled down to the Gate Room to meet SG-1.   
  
"Dr. Frazier take the Colonel to the infirmary." Noting the disheveled and concerned Archeologist he added.  
  
"Dr. Jackson you too. Major report! Is anyone else injured?"  
  
"No Sir, only the Colonel Sir. The rope bridge that they were crossing, suddenly gave way… It appears to have just disintegrated Sir! The Colonel managed to grab the remains of it and hang onto Daniel." She told him breathlessly.  
  
"Teal'c and I were approximately two clicks away, so it took us over twenty-five minutes to reach them Sir. By then the Colonel was almost out of strength." Taking a deep calming breath, she rushed on.   
  
"I really don't know how he did it Sir. As Daniel tells it, every time the Colonel got a grip, the rope would sway and start to give way. But somehow he was able to inch his way along, with Daniel holding onto his vest. Then suddenly, when they were about ten feet from the end, his vest ripped and Daniel would have tumbled into the deep canyon below, if the Colonel hadn't caught him one handed and held on."  
  
"Indeed General. I have rarely seen such a feat of strength and determination, in all my long years. O'Neill is indeed a warrior to be reckoned with." Teal'c was proud of his friend and warrior brother; his uncompromising will, to never leave a comrade behind, touched the big Jaffa and it was evident in his voice now.   
  
"General with your permission I would like to find out how O'Neill is before we debrief further." He said, bowing slightly in respect to the base Commander.  
  
General George Hammond was far from offended by the request. In fact, he too wanted to know just how his Second in Command was faring. But, his duties prohibited him from that luxury as yet.   
  
"Understood. Teal'c, Major Carter, both of you report to the infirmary. We will debrief further after you have all been checked out and rested a bit."  
  
After handing off their weapons to the duty officer, they hurried along. The elevator was especially slow today and it took almost fifteen minutes to reach the infirmary. As they neared the open door, they were greeted by the sounds of O'Neill, in his most petulant mode, arguing with the ever-adamant Janet Frazier. Sam and Teal'c exchanged amused and relieved smiles. Joining Daniel, they stood just outside the drawn privacy drape, eavesdropping on the exchange between the two stubborn combatants.   
  
It was no secret that the Doctor, small though she appeared, was every bit the warrior the Colonel was, once her protective instincts had been aroused. They also knew that once he was fully conscious, Jack would deny he was in any discomfort and declare himself fit, even if he could barely stand on his own two feet.  
  
"Colonel that arm is badly swollen and despite your arguing to the contrary, I am fully aware it is very painful. I am not about to 'just slap a sling on it' as you so aptly put it. We will x-ray it and if necessary, I will run an MRI, to ascertain the extent of the damage. Then and only then, will I consider letting you attend the debriefing. If all goes well you'll be able to go home later today. Is that understood Mister?"   
  
Janet hated having to resort to using that tone, but she was tired and frankly, she did have other patients to worry over today.  
  
"Ya know I do out rank you and I resent the tone Doctor." Jack was really aggravated. He hated her damn penlight shining into his eyes and he hated being at her mercy.   
  
Mostly he hated the searing and excruciating pain he was currently experiencing. It made him decidedly unreasonable.   
  
"I am not a little boy anymore and do not need a Mother!"  
  
"Then stop behaving like a five year old and allow me to do my job, Sir!" Janet was really getting tired of this routine. She admired and loved the man, but he could drive a saint to murder, when he was in his stubborn mode.   
  
"The quicker you stop arguing, the quicker we get through this. Now let me examine that elbow."  
  
"Ouch! Don't take your anger out on my poor person Janet. For such a little thing, you've got the grip of a bear!"   
  
Realizing, that now was the time to make his presence known and stop their bickering, Teal'c cleared his throat.   
  
"Doctor Frazier do you require assistance?"  
  
"Ah the Calvary has arrived!" Janet quipped smugly. "Teal'c the Colonel needs an escort to Radiology. Would you please take him by wheel chair?"  
  
"Doc I can walk!" 'Man she was not giving an inch today,' Jack thought, with irritation.  
  
"Colonel, I know this is all about your manly pride. You can be a stubborn mule at the best of times, when it comes to accepting help; but you will do as I say today. I have a dozen other patients to attend to who do appreciate my help."   
  
Janet was really fed up now and was not going to take it anymore.   
  
"We will chat again when I have the films. Now get into that wheelchair or I'll call an SF!"  
  
Then rounding on Daniel, she demanded. "Now Dr. Jackson it is your turn. Follow me."  
  
Daniel was startled at first by her tone. Casting the others an uncertain look, he hurried to follow her into the other room.  
  
"Napoleonic Power Monger! Teal'c I can walk for crying out loud!"   
  
Jack felt tinge of guilt. He really had not meant to rile up the good Doctor. Now realizing he had had an audience, he was ashamed and embarrassed, by his own behavior. But, he was also too proud to capitulate.   
  
"O'Neill, I have just been informed that you are not the only injured person to require Dr. Frazier's attentions today. Both SG-3 and SG-4 are also guests in the infirmary. Many are badly wounded after a most heated dispute with a large group of Jaffa. Knowing the high esteem in which you regard her, I am most certain you will accede to the Doctor's wishes and cause her no further distress."   
  
Teal'c gently admonished him, with a benign expression, nodding toward the wheelchair he had drawn up alongside Jack's bedside.  
  
This new information brought Jack up short. Having arrived in the infirmary semiconscious, he'd failed to see that the infirmary was full of other patients. As usual, he'd been placed in a side room, away from the other occupants. Dr. Frazier had begun the practice as soon as she had realized he often struck out or called out, in his various states of consciousness. She did so, he knew, to protect his privacy, as well as her staff. Now he felt like a complete ass. His concern turned outward and he wanted to know just who was injured and how badly.   
  
Noting the silent presence of Major Carter, he gave her one of his inquiring looks. The unspoken command registered quickly on her face, wiping away her indulgent smile.   
  
"I'll have a full report ready for you Sir as soon as you return from X-ray." She told him lightly, answering his unspoken plea.  
  
"Thank you Carter. At least someone around here remembers I am the Second in Command of the SGC."   
  
With that he plopped into the wheelchair and pointing with his good arm demanded sarcastically.  
  
"Home James."  
  
"Doctor Frazier has already stated O'Neill that she will not allow you to go to your home, until she is satisfied with her findings."  
  
"Not funny T'." Jack heard the faintest hint of humor, in the Jaffa's tone, despite T's feigned look of innocence and knew he was being reminded to behave himself.   
  
Shrugging it off, he commanded. "Right. To X-ray!"   
  
Sam Carter suppressed her own amusement. After she had been cleared by one of the infirmary staff as fit, she gathered the Intel the Colonel would be impatient to hear. She was waiting with a full report along with the now cleared Daniel Jackson, when Teal'c returned the Colonel to his small infirmary room, two hours later.   
  
Jack was not happy with the information Carter relayed to him. Three members of SG-3 had died from their wounds in the last few hours; two more were critical. SG-4 had fared better, but all would be guests of the infirmary for the next few days. Jack realized he needed to go easy on "old" Doc Frazier. She had to be exhausted and he was not going to add to her woes. He respected and liked the Doc, so would do his best to be a good little soldier for her sake.   
  
"Your films are negative for fractures Sir. However, as we already suspected, it is a bad dislocation. From the gross amount of swelling, I suspect you have significant damage to the ligaments and tendons. We need to realign the elbow Sir. I won't try to make light of it, it is going to hurt like hell."  
  
Janet hated having to inflict more pain on his much-abused body, but she had no choice.   
  
"I am going to give you something to lessen your pain and then we will get busy."   
  
"Doc I've been here before. I can take it just go ahead. You know how I feel about the drugged out thing."   
  
Jack would not take anything more for the pain, than was absolutely necessary. He feared becoming addicted to damn much. Pain was something he knew quite well. He knew how too supplant it when he had to.   
  
"On this I will not give in Doctor."   
  
Janet understood his reluctance, but she could not give up without one last try.   
  
"I do not agree with you." She informed him firmly. "Look, I will only give you a mild dose of Versed. It's short acting, so you won't be totally out of it."  
  
Jack had experienced the wonderful world of that particular drug before, having found it had none of the side effects, or long lasting remnants of dopiness, the others gave him. Moreover, he had been assured, it had none of the addicting effects of the usual narcotics.   
  
"Alright, one small dose. But, then I don't want any more demands for me to take anything stronger than a mild analgesic. Understood?"   
  
"Actually Sir, we have a few new medications we can try. So yes understood."  
  
Janet promised him, as she proceeded to give him a small dose of the Versed. As he visibly relaxed, she knew it had done its job and set about realigning his arm.   
  
One of the amazing things about the drug was that the patient stayed virtually cognizant throughout the procedure and thus cooperative, but had no memory of the event afterward. Thank God for that! It was obvious from his reaction to the procedure that his pain was very great.   
  
Jack came back to himself slowly, noting that Janet was talking to him about follow up. He had no idea just exactly what she had been saying prior to those words. But, it was obvious she had been in the middle of a sentence.   
  
"..Then we will do an MRI to see just how much soft tissue damage there is."   
  
Noticing that he was now fully "with it" but unsure as to when he had come around and what he'd remember she added.  
  
"Are you on board with all that Sir?"  
  
Jack used his own patented "What?" quip. It was his response of choice, when he had failed to pay close attention; it had served him well these many years.   
  
Janet couldn't help smiling at that constant, realizing it's full meaning and repeated.  
  
"You can go home with the arm in a sling and ace wrap. But I want you back in forty-eight hours, so I can check to see if the swelling is decreased enough for us to run an MRI. I am afraid there is quite a bit of soft tissue damage. Unfortunately, I see physical therapy in your future Colonel."   
  
'My poor staff!' Janet thought. O'Neill was even more of a problem when on the mend.   
  
"I am giving you a prescription for a new anti-inflammatory. Follow the directions on the label and please take them. They will help reduce the swelling faster. The faster the swelling goes down the faster you'll be released to active duty."   
  
Seeing the doubt in his eyes, Janet realized a threat was warranted, she knew him far too well!  
  
"Or I could keep you here, apply ice packs and make sure you take the medication."   
  
"Alright Doc as long as we agree no narcotics."   
  
Jack realized this new med may just help him get back to the job faster and while he hated the whole thing, he was willing to give it a try. As long as he could go home and relax in his own space. He so hated the prospect of becoming a prisoner here in the infirmary once more.   
  
"May I go to the debriefing now?" He asked with mock humility.  
  
"Daniel is bringing the wheelchair over now."   
  
Noting the stormy look in his eyes, she drove her demands home.  
  
"Yes you will ride in it and yes he will drive you home. Or you will be staying here with me and the other SG teams."  
  
"Fine. But I don't have to like it." He sighed and checked his rising temper.   
  
It was hard to be cooperative when she was so very bossy, he thought. Knowing he had no choice but to ride, if he wanted to go easy on her; Jack climbed aboard the wheelchair, allowing Danny to chauffer him.   
  
Daniel, for his part, was shocked, as the day came to a close and Jack O'Neill was a model patient, allowing Daniel not only to assist him, but also drive him home, without one complaint.   
  
Once he was home, Jack firmly refused further help, sending Daniel on his way.  
  
"I am fine Danny boy and frankly beat. I'm going to take the little magic pills Doc gave me, apply ice and hit the sack. Go on home, you've had a hell of a day yourself."   
  
So Daniel left. Jack did head for bed ice pack in hand, but he did not take the little magic pills. At least not yet.   
  
Back at the SGC, Janet Frazier finally allowed herself a nap on the cot she had set up in her office. She'd arranged for her daughter, Cassie to stay with friends, so she could be available round the clock.   
  
Both Major James St. Clair and Captain Trina Johnsen, were still critical and she was loath to leave them. It was not that she didn't trust her staff, her relief Dr. Hiram Washington was an experienced field surgeon; it was just that, she like O'Neill, felt responsible to those under her command and care. That was probably why she understood Jack so well.   
  
Thinking back to the heated exchange she had had with him earlier that day, she felt ashamed. Usually she did not resort to threats, or raise her voice to cajole him into allowing her to provide him with proper. Knowing the Colonel's history only too well, She understood his fear of losing control and therefore, rarely became incensed with his antics. But today she had almost lost it. Realizing she was thoroughly exhausted, Janet allowed herself to sleep, promising the powers above, she would call to check on her most recalcitrant patient, first thing in the morning.   
  
Jack slept fitfully for a time. But the nagging pain of his tortured arm prevented true rest. Around 0300, he had made his way down to the kitchen and tossed back a shot of fine whiskey, to help numb his pain. Then, he flipped on the all night sports channel and crashed on the sofa.   
  
He was just dozing off; when he remembered he had promised Janet he would try those little anti-swelling pills of her. He considered getting up to take a couple, but he was comfortable at last and besides, he had the arm packed in ice. Deciding to take them in the morning, he tossed back another shot of liquor and faded into deep sleep.  
  
Janet Frazier was rudely pulled back from the restful oblivion of sleep, by the jagged shrill of alarms going off. One of her patients was arresting and a code had been called. She jumped up and ran to the ICU, only to change course when she realized the alarm was for the general ward.   
  
As she arrived, Janet took note of just who had arrested, with shock. It was one of SG-4, young Captain Zachary Smith. He was the least seriously wounded member of the team, having sustained mostly bumps and bruises, along with a badly sprained ankle. She and her team worked on him for over an hour, but could not save him. Finally, with reluctance, she declared him dead and requested his chart for review.   
  
Captain Kris Martin was the charge nurse for the night shift and the one who had called the code.   
  
"Dr. Frazier may I have a word with you in private?" Kris asked quietly.  
  
Janet was too preoccupied to see the looks passed between the Captain and the other nurse on duty.  
  
"Give me ten minutes to complete these forms, then meet me in my office." She informed the nurse distractedly.   
  
"I respectfully request you wait, before completing the forms Doctor." Kris insisted urgently. "Please Ma'am, can it wait till we have had a chat?"  
  
Realizing something had slipped past her notice, Janet nodded and led the way to her office.   
  
"Alright Kriss what is it?"   
  
"Dr. Frazier something is very wrong here." Kris began, her expression intense. "I checked on the Captain not twenty minutes ago. He was giving his nurse a hard time, about waking him so early, to take his medications. He was totally fine Ma'am. Not one indication anything was out of the ordinary. We had just started him on those new meds that the Academy sent over."  
  
Shaking her head in frustration, Kris continued.  
  
"If I did not personally know the Captain and his history, I would not be here right now. But he was one of the healthiest men I know! That he would suddenly go into respiratory arrest makes no sense!"   
  
Kris was shaken. Zack was her best friend's fiancée, how would she tell Sherry?  
  
Janet was prevented from replying, by the sound of another alarm heralding a code blue.   
  
This time it was for the ICU and Captain Trina Johnsen. The team rushed to her aide immediately. They had better luck this time and stabilized the Captain, within twenty minutes. However, she was not breathing on her own and had had to be intubated, assisted by a respirator.   
  
'It makes no sense!' Janet thought, frustrated. Trina had been recovering nicely; in fact Janet was going to move her to the general ward later today. Pulling the nursing staff aside, for a quick debrief, she found no reason for the arrest in their report, or the charted vital signs.   
  
Bewildered, Janet ordered a battery of new tests and was about to continue her conversation with Captain Martin, when the alarms sounded again for the general ward. Another code blue!   
  
As the team made it's way there, Major St. Clair's monitors went crazy, indicating he was in the throes of a seizure!   
  
The team split forces. Janet stayed with the Major and Dr. Washington went to the general ward, to attend to the stricken patient there.   
  
Janet had barely brought the Major back from the brink of arrest, when the alarm again sounded and she and her mini team rushed back to the general ward. Another member of SG-4 was arresting! They almost lost the battle with this man too!   
  
Dr. Washington was angry, as well as perplexed, once the ongoing crisis had subsided. He'd barely been able to save his patient and it fried his cookies!  
  
"Dr. Frazier something very strange and I fear, sinister, has occurred here. It is just not possible, for so many arrests, to occur in such a short time; especially with our particular caliber of patient!"  
  
"Agreed." Janet responded with equal vehemence.  
  
"But, right now, I think we need backup. Captain Martin call the Academy and request reinforcements, I will clear it with General Hammond."   
  
Janet ordered, while she picked up the red phone and called the Duty Officer, to inquire as to the General's current location and was informed he'd just arrived.   
  
Fearing to leave the infirmary, in case another patient arrested, Janet requested the Duty Officer alert the General that his presence was requested in her office STAT.  
  
General Hammond had just battle a freak Colorado blizzard, to get up the mountain and to his post. He had wanted a nice cup of coffee and a few minutes to get his bearings, but knew Dr. Frazier would never request him STAT, unless something was very wrong. He made it to her office in record time. But had to wait to speak to her, as another code was called.   
  
Captain Kris Martin was the unlucky person, who had to fill in the Base Commander, about the events of the morning so far. She was well aware that both the General and the Chief Medical Officer Dr. Frazier would frown upon any further delays in confirming the order for reinforcements from the Academy. She quickly filled him in and the General confirmed his agreement with the order. Kris proceeded to make the call to the Academy, only to be informed that they had a similar crisis and had declared a state of disaster for that facility.   
  
It was a very harried Janet Frazier, who was finally able to meet with the General, three hours later. They had lost only the one patient. But virtually every occupant of the infirmary had arrested within a short span of time! Ten normally healthy able-bodied airmen had ceased to breath on their own; a respirator now assisted eight! Only Major St. Clair was able to breath on his own as yet and he was the only patient who had been ill enough to be a candidate for arrest! None of the rest of the patients had been in distress, nor had their vital signs indicated possible problems.   
  
Perplexed, Janet and Dr. Washington had ordered every test they could think of. But, so far nothing had been confirmed!   
  
Calls to the harried staff of the Academy Hospital, had confirmed, they too, had a similar crisis unfolding and had launched a separate investigation. Now they had to watch and wait. She was hopeful the post mortem on Captain Smith would help them solve the mystery somehow.  
  
Major Samantha Carter had stayed on base to complete an experiment she had left unfinished, due to her last mission. Hearing the repeated code blue warnings, she had gone to the infirmary to offer her assistance. Janet had assigned her the task of coordinating the various lab technicians, along with Captain Mike Forrester. Teal'c was currently assisting the General and Daniel Jackson in rereading the mission reports tendered by the able members of the two stricken SG teams, for possible off world factors that may have caused the crisis. Thus, none of the usually concerned friends remembered to call and check up on Colonel Jack O'Neill, till much later that morning.   
  
Jack had slept well past his usual wake up time, by several hours. When he finally did awaken, he wished he hadn't. He had a slight hangover from the whiskey cure, he'd prescribed for himself last night. His arm was throbbing to a tempo reminiscent of a mambo and his hand burned, where the skin had been torn away, in his desperate efforts to pull Daniel and himself up the disintegrating rope bridge.   
  
Glancing at the clock, he was surprised to see it was 1100. 'Its rather dark for this time of morning,' he thought. Things were strangely quiet; the usual neighborhood street sounds absent for a weekday morning. Except for the howl of the wind, the only other sound was that of his clock, chiming the hour in the den. Gingerly raising his stiffened body up and off the couch, he limped over to the window, to glance outside and took in the blizzard raging there.   
  
Flipping on the weather channel, he was just in time to catch the forecast and radar. According to the data, six inches of heavy snow had already fallen, while he'd slept and they were in for at least another six more, before nightfall. Ever the tactician, he padded to the kitchen to check his supplies. If he was in for a long stay indoors, incapacitated with his arm taped up and in a sling, he needed to be sure he had enough beer; oh and food, to last him till the world was plowed open again.   
  
Just then his cell phone rang. He considered letting it ring; he didn't feel like talking just yet. But the incessant ringing jarred his throbbing head, so he picked it up, hearing Daniel's familiar voice on the other end.  
  
"Jack, you doing alright? Need anything?"  
  
"Peace and quiet Danny." He said irritably.  
  
"Come on Jack, don't be an ass. How are you doing really?"  
  
"Peachy."  
  
"That bad huh? Are you following all of Janet's orders?" Danny's voice held a shadow of doubt.   
  
"You know Jack, you really need to take care of yourself, we have a situation here at the SGC and we'll all be tied up for quite awhile. With the blizzard and all, we won't be able to come and check up on you for several days." The worry and guilt over not being able to be there for his friend was apparent in his voice.  
  
"I am a big boy Danny don't sweat it. What situation?" Jack felt a shiver of dread run down his spine.   
  
"Not a foothold I trust?"  
  
"No Jack not a foothold, weirder."  
  
Daniel took a moment, to steady him, knowing Jack wouldn't like the news he had to impart.  
  
"Of the ten injured members of teams three and four, one is dead, and eight are on ventilators, to help them breath." Hearing Jack's sharp intake of breath he rushed on.  
  
"Some kind of reaction, we are guessing but to what, we have not determined yet. Janet has figured out that something is blocking the impulses the brain sends out, which cause involuntary respiration."  
  
"Who is the casualty?" Jack felt annoyed he was not there in the thick of things, lending a hand. He wondered just who had been lost while he was sleeping.  
  
"Young Zachary Smith died." Daniel's voice was filled with sadness and impotent rage.   
  
"He was only twenty five years old Jack."  
  
"Life sucks sometimes Danny. He was a good kid." Jack had learned long ago not to dwell on the pain of such a tragedy. "Any other leads or theories?"  
  
"Not yet. We doubt it is off world related, as the Academy Hospital has had a dozen similar events this morning. They have declared a state of disaster themselves. But Teal'c and I went over the last mission report and MALP data, just to be sure. Janet is running every test in the book. If it is possible we'll find out just what the heck is going on."  
  
"Anyone else affected?" Jack wondered if this was the work of some terrorist faction.  
  
"Not so far. But the General is not taking any chances. He has us all on high alert for now. That is why I called your cell, since it's a secure line. Jack do you need anything?"  
  
"I repeat Daniel I am fine. Keep me posted on the situation if you can. I'd come on in, but with this arm and the blizzard out there, it would most likely result in my being a renewed guest of the infirmary myself. Besides, it sounds like Janet has her hands full right now."   
  
'Damn,' he thought. There is not much I can do from here. Jack was a hardheaded fellow some of the time but he was not a fool. He'd be no use to anyone in his current state anyway. 'Crap!'  
  
"I will. Oh and Jack, Janet said to remind you to keep the arm elevated, use ice." Daniel paused, listening to instructions dictated by the little Napoleon herself. "Ah yeah, she wants me to remind you about the anti-inflammatory she prescribed for you and no beer with those, its a bad mix. Once all this is settled, she is hoping your swelling will have decreased enough for her to run that MRI."   
  
"I repeat Daniel, I am a big boy. You just stick to the problem at hand. Oh and Danny, keep your eyes open." He cautioned. It was his way of reminding the trusting Archeologist to watch his back.  
  
Once he'd hung up, Jack needed to distract himself from his pain and the rage, feeling so helpless had aroused. He removed the ace wrappings and sling, from his battered arm and took a nice long shower. Then, he scrambled some eggs and made coffee. He once again noticed the bottle of anti-inflammatory Janet has given him, but chose a beer instead.  
  
Back at the SGC, Captain Mike Forrester and Major Samantha Carter had made a list of possible causes for the current situation. For the past several hours they had been busy cross-referencing, every possible common link, between all the victims. General Hammond had established a direct communication hook-up with the Academy Hospital team and downloaded all their possible factors as well. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c joined them in the lab to assist. It was a slow process at first, but gradually two common denominators shone through; the anti-inflammatory medication that the Academy was currently using and the pain medication, also new.   
  
A major pharmaceuticals company had provided each, at no cost to the Air Force for a trial period, with the assurance that each was perfectly safe and had few, if any side effects. Mike Forrester and Sam were now breaking both drugs down for careful chemical analysis. Dr. Janet Frazier anxiously awaited the findings. All the victims were stable and slowly regaining the ability to breath on their own, without the aid of a respirator. But, all still required careful monitoring.   
  
Additional analysis of blood samples revealed that traces of an unknown chemical was indeed present in each of her stricken patient's blood streams! Now it was up to Sam and Mike, to correlate their findings and pinpoint which of the drugs had been the culprit. Every effort had been made to communicate their findings to the Academy Hospital ICU. Where the crisis had spread like wild fire. When it had become clear that the Academy could be of no help in providing additional medical staff or technicians, SG team members who had had extended medical training, were called in to help man the infirmary, giving the harried staff, much needed assistance. Many had braved the blizzard to come into the base, once the call had gone out.   
  
As things had begun to settle down and the second shift made it in, Dr. Frazier had allowed some of her exhausted staff to go home for some much needed rest. Bleary-eyed, Janet was reviewing test results, when she suddenly remembered that she had prescribed one of the possible culprits to the Colonel. 'My God!' She thought, 'he could be lying there dying alone!' Grabbing the phone she tried to reach the Colonel, praying that he had just this once, disobeyed her instruction totally. A rapid busy signal indicated the line was not in order. She tried his cell phone number and was informed that the system was out of service. Further inquiry, revealed that the lines on that side of Colorado Springs, had been toppled by the raging winds of the blizzard and it would be hours before they'd be repaired.   
  
"Alright Janet take it easy. There is a fifty percent chance it is not the anti-inflammatory and you have nothing to worry about." A very worried Samantha Carter reassured her.   
  
"You know the Colonel is the world's worst patient and rarely takes his medication, unless someone is there to nag him. I am sure he is fine. Daniel spoke to him not six hours ago."  
  
"I know Sam I was eavesdropping. But, at my insistence he reminded the Colonel to take his medication. I don't like it Sam, we have to contact the Colonel!" If he died because of her nagging, Janet would never forgive herself!  
  
"Dr. Frazier, I just got off the phone with the main gate and the State police. All the roads down the mountain and around much of the city aren't passable, due to the forty mile an hour winds and over fourteen inches of heavy new snowfall. The Duty Officer is currently checking the roster, to determine if any of the SGC personnel live close enough to the Colonel, to make it to his house in this storm." The General informed her. He was as worried as the rest of the group and it showed on his face, if not in his steady voice.   
  
"Major Carter, Captain Forrester, how long before we'll know just which of those drugs caused all this insanity?"  
  
"Shouldn't be long now General. Actually, our preliminary findings so far, indicate that neither drug's composition, totally matches the chemical equations, listed on the inserted literature. That in itself complicates things Sir, as it may be both drugs, acting in tandem, which caused this crisis." Mike Forrester informed him confidently.   
  
"Then Colonel O'Neill may not be endangered at all. He only has the one medication, isn't that correct Dr. Frazier?" The General hoped that was indeed the case.  
  
"Yes Sir. The Colonel refused the pain medication. Most likely, he would have refused the anti-inflammatory as well, but I threatened him Sir." Janet replied. Her guilt and feelings of responsibility continued to consume her. If anything happened to their friend and hero she would never forgive herself.   
  
"Ah, I am well aware of our Colonel's stubborn streak Doctor. I have had to resort to that kind of tactic a time or two. You are not responsible, you had no way of knowing that there might be a problem."   
  
The General understood her feelings all too well. He had been in her shoes more times than he liked to remember.   
  
"Jack O'Neill has been in more dangerous situations and survived. Lets just pray his luck is holding up tonight."   
  
Just then the phone rang and the General picked it up. Listening, his face brightened a bit.   
  
"Doctor you informed me earlier that you had sent some of your staff home at 1500. Was Captain Martin one of those dismissed?"  
  
"Yes Sir, she had been on duty for twenty hours and was a close friend of both Captain Smith and his fiancée. I felt she needed the break Sir and as things were calming down…"   
  
" Understood Doctor."  
  
Speaking once more into the phone he ordered.  
  
"Attempt to get a message to Captain Martin." A look of frustration passed over the General's face. "Do you have her cell phone number then? Good. Give it to me. You continue to try to reach her and see if any other members of the SGC, are able to get to the Colonel."  
  
Disconnecting the call, he then dialed the number he had jotted down a look of determination on his face.  
  
Exhausted and saddened, Captain Kris Martin had just finished a long hot bath and was eating a light meal, when she heard the unmistakable sound of her cell phone ringing. She had battled the blizzard for over two hours, just make it to the end of her snow filled drive way and wanted nothing more than to be left alone.   
  
Snagging her cell phone, she flipped it open and barked.  
  
"This had better be damn important!"  
  
"General Hammond here Captain." His voice was calm, despite her insubordinate tone. "I know you are exhausted after the day you've had Airmen, but I need your help."  
  
Unconsciously standing at attention, Kris was instantly awake. "Yes Sir. Begging the General's pardon Sir.."  
  
"At ease Airmen. I need you to try to make it to Colonel O'Neill's home.." He proceeded to fill the Captain in on all the current information and the possible situation the Colonel was in.  
  
"Yes Sir, General Sir. I do have a rescue kit in my Jeep. I just happened to teach a CPR certification class last week and left it there, along with an oxygen tank, ambu-bag and portable defibrillator, Sir. The Colonel's address is about two miles from here, if I am lucky, I can make it in my Jeep. May I speak with Dr. Frazier briefly Sir?" She inquired politely, needing to check into the status of the recovering team members for any additional symptoms, just in case she might encounter something similar, when she reached the Colonel.   
  
Janet Frazier filled her in quickly and Kris was off to get dressed and make her mercy run, hoping she would find that the Colonel, had stayed true to his usual routine, of ignoring medical advice. She had had enough of death and crisis for one day.   
  
Jack had spent the day puttering around his house catching up on bills and chores. It had helped distract him from his pain and the worry, he couldn't deny, over just what was going on at the SGC. He had tried to call the mountain at about 1700, but his cell and home phone, were out of commission; most likely from the storm. He was grateful he still had electricity as yet, but doubtful that he would for much longer. It was really blowing outside. It looked like at least two feet of snow had actually fallen, but the winds had created huge drifts, making it seem deeper. He lit a fire and was preparing supper, when his eye again settled on the little bottle of anti-inflammatory medication. Remembering his promise, he decided he would eat and then take a half dose, just to please the Doc. That would save him the disappointed looks and lecture, she was sure to give him, otherwise.   
  
He had just finished his meal, when the lights went out and he was plunged into the artificial twilight, created by his fireplace. Sighing, he collected blankets and pillows, making up the couch close to the fire, to settle in for the night. Realizing he would need to bring in more firewood, now that there was no heat, he geared up as best he could with an arm in a sling, slipping into a ski jacket and his snow boots. Just before he headed out to the woodpile, he tossed back a shot of fine Irish whiskey and took one of those magic pills of the Doc's. He'd been cautioned about beer mixing poorly with the medication, but not hard liquor.   
  
The wind nearly knocked him off his feet, as he trudged out the backdoor and over the drift, where his deck used to be. It took him quite a bit longer to reach the woodpile, than he would have liked. The icy wind nearly took his breath away and he regretted not putting on a hat, before he'd made this little journey. He quickly filled his wood sling up and headed back inside, to fill up the wood box beside the fireplace. After making several trips, he was feeling very tired and oddly, short of breath. Promising himself this was the last trip before he bedded down for the night, Jack made it to the woodpile once more and then dizzy fell to his knees. Realizing something was very wrong, he dropped the wood he'd begun to gather and headed back for the house, only to collapse just outside his own backdoor. He was finding it damned hard to breath.   
  
Kris Martin once again thanked the good lord she drove a Jeep, as she plowed through yet another huge drift. Glancing at the dashboard clock, she noted that it had taken her over forty minutes, to travel, the relatively short, two miles, to the Colonel address. But, she had finally made it and slid into his drifted over driveway. At least, she hoped it was his driveway. Every house in this area of the suburb was dark. The electricity must have finally gone, she thought.   
  
Pulling her heavy-duty flashlight from the back of the jeep, Kris grabbed her rescue gear. It was slow going through the deep snow, trying to get to the front door. Finally getting close, she noted a waist high drift had formed, effectively blocking the entrance. Deciding to try the backdoor, she went around to the side of the building. As she rounded the corner, her flashlight shone on a figure, almost half buried, in the snow drifting around the backdoor of the house. For a breathless second she stood frozen in shock and dread. 'My God!' She thought, 'I am too late!' But then her nurse's reflexes took over and she rushed to his side.   
  
Turning the Colonel face up, Kris checked him for a pulse and finding a weak one, gave up a silent prayer of thanks. The door was wide open and a small drift of snow had blown into the entry. Kris dragged his limp and cold body, into the house for a better look. Once inside, she noted the roaring fire in the fireplace and continued to drag the unconscious man, toward it. Placing him directly beneath the hearth, she set about removing his sodden outer clothing, to better examine him.   
  
The Colonel's breathing was almost nonexistent and at first, she thought he had stopped breathing all together. But no, he was taking a few, very shallow, breaths each minute. Realizing he needed oxygen to assist his inadequate breathing, she went back outside for her rescue pack. Then, with a mighty shove, she shut the backdoor on the still raging winds.   
  
Ripping open the rescue pack, Kris cracked the oxygen tank and applied the mask over his face. Then, she continued to remove all his wet and partially frozen clothing, rolling him into the blankets she found nearby. Next, she tried to reach the SGC by cell phone; to report what she had found and see if anything new had occurred. But her cell phone was out of service. 'Damn!' she thought, we are on our own here.   
  
"Sir can you hear me?"   
  
She tried lightly slapping his face but received no response. His breathing had become shallower.   
  
Remembering what Janet had told her on the phone, Kris realized she needed to give the Colonel something to stimulate his respirations. But she had no further supplies with her, beyond the small CPR rescue kit.   
  
Frustrated she searched her mind for possible solutions. In his present state, coffee was out and so was anything else he needed to swallow. 'Think Kris,' she thought. 'You don't want to lose another friend today.' Suddenly, she remembered she had an epinephrine pen in her purse. Thanking God she had slipped the small bag into her parka, along with her cell phone, she rummaged around in the big pockets. She was never more grateful to have allergies than she was now! Praying it would be enough to stimulate him and counteract the effects of the suspected drugs, she checked his dog tags, and to be sure it would not be a further detriment to his condition. His tags listed no allergies and she proceeded to inject him with the epi-pen.   
  
Despite the blazing fire, the room had become cold, probably due to the wide open backdoor. It was going to be a long night without electricity, but luckily they had the fireplace to stave off the frigid night air. Concerned now about hypothermia, she reached out to touch the Colonel's brow, finding it was stone cold. Fearing the worst, she took an axillary temperature and found he was already severely hypothermic. Using her flashlight, she added more wood to the fire, found more blankets and bundled Jack further in them. Then stripping off her outer clothing, including her wet jeans, crawled in beside the still unconscious man, wrapping him in her warm embrace. His entire body was chilled and she gently rubbed her hands over him, trying to instill some warmth. Exhausted though she was, she couldn't help but admire the hard muscled strength of him. He hadn't earned the nickname "Hard Candy Colonel," merely because he was such a hard nose one minute and a sweetheart the next. All the women of the SGC had secret crushes on this man. He was ruggedly handsome, with a lanky lean build. He had a wickedly sarcastic wit, mixed with a huge capacity for compassion that despite his best efforts, shone through his tough veneer. Kris had been attracted to him from the start and if things had been different, she would have pursued him with a passion. But as Second In Command, of the SGC and thus her superior officer, he was totally out of bounds.   
  
Slowly his breathing improved and his body warmed. Grateful her efforts had been rewarded and he was out of immediate danger, Kris allowed herself to drift off to sleep, with the Hard Candy Colonel, carefully wrapped, in her tender embrace.  
  
The storm had raged on, bringing with it more winds and drifting snow. The entire staff of the SGC had been informed of the possible danger to their much beloved and respected Second in Command. Despite several voluntary tries to get through the blocked roadways, they had yet to reach him. After one team of SF's had become stranded in the snow, the General had reluctantly called a halt to any further tries, till the storm had abated.   
  
Major Carter and Captain Forrester had finally isolated the chemical, which had caused the entire trauma. It was similar in composition to the drug known as Curare; having the same paralyzing effects as that plant resin. But it was an experimental and so far, little known, artificial form. SG-1 had brought the chemical formula it had been derived from, back from planet PX999426, last year. It was supposed to be top secret. How it had been added to the formulas of both the new pain medication, as well as, the anti-inflammatory, was still a mystery. But a mystery the Federal Government would now pursue. Once they had isolated it, they had notified the Academy Hospital at once and each patient, had been given mild stimulants to help counteract its still lingering effects. All the stricken team members in the infirmary were now in no danger and stable.  
  
"I am still hoping Jack is being his usual stubborn, bad boy self, and didn't even take the drug, Janet."   
  
Daniel Jackson was still trying to reassure himself, as well as the concerned Doctor.   
  
"Kris must have reached him by now. She is one hell of a great nurse and she can take care of herself quite well. If anyone can look after Jack, she can."  
  
"I hope you are correct Daniel."   
  
Glancing at her watch, Janet could hardly believe it was only Midnight. It seemed like a week since she had been thrust headlong into this nightmare.   
  
"With the phone lines down and the roads still blocked, all we can do now is pray."   
  
"Alright. I want all of you to get some sleep." George Hammond stated, looking around at the exhausted group.   
  
Seeing the stubborn look in one diminutive whirlwinds eye, he added.   
  
"That means you Dr. Frazier. We can be of no use to Colonel O'Neill, till the situation changes and I see no reason, to further exhaust ourselves. Dismissed."   
  
The General had an obligation to look after the welfare of all under his command, not just that of a certain Bird Colonel.  
  
Jack slowly pushed his way up from the depths of sleep. He was feeling decidedly warm and cozy. Something was covering his mouth and irritating his chin. He could smell the faintly unpleasant odor, of all too familiar compressed oxygen, flooding his nostrils and the memory of being unable to breath, assailed him. He wondered how he had gotten to the infirmary? 'Its dark,' he thought, 'the infirmary is never this dark.' There was a faint glow beyond his closed eyelids. Summoning his reserves, he roused himself fully and opened his eyes.   
  
Glancing around quickly, he realized he was at home, lying near his own blazing fireplace and that; it was the source of the flickering glow. More aware now, he also realized he was not alone. The presence of a warm and definitely female body was wrapped loosely around his naked form. Her scent was vaguely familiar, but her face was turned into his chest and he could not see her features. Dark wavy hair tickled his neck, as he gently shifted to get a better look.   
  
Shocked, he recognized the heart shaped and pretty face, of Kris Martin. She was his usual night nurse, whenever he was laid up in the infirmary. He knew her quite well, but not this well. Concentrating on the events prior to awakening, he remembered the storm, loss of power, and his collapse. He realized she must have found him passed out, in the snow, suffering from hypothermia. So, she'd resorted to basic survival tactics and shared her body heat, he reasoned. He would have done the same.   
  
Fearing he would disturb her slumber and frighten his rescuer, he carefully extracted his good arm and pulled the mask off his face. The movement sent shards of jagged pain through his left arm and he gasped softly. But Kris slept on. She must be thoroughly exhausted, he decided. He could hear the wind howling still outside. The room around them had a slight chill, despite the steady fire in the fireplace and he snuggled deeper into their bed of blankets to get warm. He noted the soft caress of her angora sweater, against his skin and realized that despite his nudity, she was decently clad. Shifting his legs slightly, he felt the softness of her own bare legs, as she wrapped their long length around him, in her sleep. Startled, he allowed his hand to roam to her generously rounded derriere, finding it encased in cotton panties. 'This is very nice,' he thought, only mildly embarrassed. After all, he was no stranger to the female form and she, had seen him buck naked before. Drowsy, he allowed himself to enjoy their shared warmth and drifted back to sleep.  
  
Dawn's light crept slowly over the two sleeping companions. The fire had long since died, but the power had been restored and the heat had come on slowly, warming the room once more. Kris was too hot. She pushed the blankets off and stretched out her hands, encountering a hard male chest, covered with soft downy hair. Her eyes popped open in shock. Then she remembered the previous night's events and relaxed. Looking closely, she noted the Colonel was breathing normally once more and must have removed his oxygen mask, sometime during the night. Oh well, the oxygen would have long since run out anyway, she thought. Careful not to awaken him, she checked him out further noting his normal pink color and warm skin. Relief flooded her and she laughed lightly.   
  
Exuberant, she gently kissed him on the mouth, gasping in shock, when her innocent kiss, was returned warmly. He was awake!   
  
Breaking the kiss, she pushed away slightly, to look into his eyes, noting the tender laughter there.   
  
"My heroine!" he joked lightly, caressing her cheek with his good hand.   
  
"Sir I.." What must he think of her?   
  
"At ease Kris. Looks like I have you to thank for saving my worthless hide."   
  
Taking a more serious tone, he rushed on.  
  
"I know that was just a kiss of thanksgiving and I returned it in kind. I must have been in rough shape, when you found me. Want to fill me in?"  
  
"I am still sketchy on some of the details myself Sir.."  
  
"Kris, considering the position we currently find ourselves in, I think it would be alright for you to call me Jack."   
  
Jack's perverse sense of humor had taken over and he couldn't resist teasing her slightly, wiggling his eyebrows and leeringly at her.   
  
Flushing with the realization that he was nude and she still had her legs wrapped lazily around his, Kris shifted her body away and tucked the blanket, more deeply around them. Deciding to take her cue from him, she relaxed and filled him in on the previous days adventures.   
  
"So let me get this straight. I was almost killed because I obeyed my Doctor's orders to take her little magic pills?" Jack found the whole thing ironic, now that he was recovered. He could use this incident to his advantage, next time Janet tried to control his life once more.  
  
"She had absolutely no idea Jack. I can see the wheels turning and know what you have in mind. I know you far too well. You should be ashamed of yourself!" Kris couldn't help smiling. He was such a charming rogue. 'Poor Janet,' she thought.  
  
"Considering the close proximity we share, I'll concede you do know me quite well." Again, he couldn't help giving her a hard time. Especially as her continued presence, wrapped so closely in their makeshift bed, was starting to cause him some discomfort, of a very personal nature.  
  
Realizing, it was past time to allow him to get dressed, Kris admonished him mildly.  
  
"Be a good boy and avert your eyes, while I slip back into my jeans. I would have left them on but they were sopping wet." She stated, flushing slightly.  
  
"Ah, but then I would have missed the joys of soft warm thighs wrapped around me and the distinctly erotic feel, of cotton panties covering a warm rump." He stated wryly and closed his eyes.   
  
"My own night time revelations were no less interesting, Jack." She could give as good as she could get. "My memories will warm me for many cold nights to come."  
  
Now it was his turn to blush.   
  
"Truce! I'll behave. How about you start some coffee, while I hop into something less revealing?" He slowly stood up, still wrapped awkwardly in the blankets.  
  
"Deal." She said, as she padded off to the kitchen. "It was so cold in here last night without power, I am confidant we could both use a cup to get us going."  
  
"Thermostat is in the front hall, go ahead and turn it up a tad, if you'd like. I'm going to grab a hot shower."   
  
Finding the water cool, Jack took a brief shower and dressed himself warmly, in sweater and jeans. Then, he returned to the now fragrant kitchen, where Kris had whipped up some eggs and toast, as well as, a pot of strong coffee. The two sat down amiably to a hearty breakfast. Noting he'd left off his sling and was having some difficulty buttering his toast, she took it gently from him, finishing the job. 'This feels so right,' she thought. Catching herself, she gazed at him, but he didn't seem to notice her intense look. Wondering if he was fully recovered she asked.  
  
"How do you feel? Any lingering side effects?"  
  
"I feel remarkably fine. Except for the arm. It twinges a bit." He would never admit it hurt like hell. She would probably start mothering him and insist he swallow a couple of Tylenol, at least.  
  
"Hey don't worry, after what happened yesterday it'll be a long time before I'm comfortable pushing any meds on anybody, let alone you Jack." Suddenly she had no appetite.   
  
Jack noticed her pallor and understood her dismay.  
  
"Kris, there was no way for you to know something so rotten would happen. Besides, we still don't know the whole story."  
  
"That reminds me, we really should check in with the SGC Jack. The power is back on, maybe the phone lines have been repaired too." Kris grabbed her cell phone and gave it a try. "Nope. They are still out of commission."  
  
Just then, the backdoor burst open to reveal a worried Archeologist, stone faced Jaffa, one overworked Chief Medical Officer and a seriously concerned Major.   
  
"Jack.."  
  
"O'Neill!"  
  
"Sir you are all right!"  
  
"Thank God Colonel!" Dr. Frazier almost collapsed she was so relived.  
  
Jack smiled broadly. 'Its nice to be loved,' he thought.   
  
"No Doctor, thank the Captain here. If not for her quick thinking, I'd be on my way to the morgue."  
  
"Can't take all the credit Sir. It was a team effort. After all, I would never have tried to get to you, if the General hadn't called me and Dr. Frazier hadn't filled me in." Kris quickly reverted to the proper military protocol.  
  
Jack found he missed their relaxed banter. He realized he had found a kindred spirit in Kris, but regulations would prevent more than casual friendship between them. He was her Commanding Officer once more.   
  
Knowing they needed a full report and that Janet would not relax till she knew what had transpired, Jack directed the conversation.   
  
"O.K. Fill me in on just what we've missed and then, Kris will fill you in Doc."  
  
The details were quickly exchanged. Janet was at once appalled by the events and pleased, that Kris had instinctively chosen the right course of action, effectively saving the Colonel's life.  
  
Jack was mildly amused, when informed of the lengths that his team had gone to, getting here to "rescue" him, despite the still snow covered roadways. As soon as the winds had died down, Teal'c had commandeered a snowplow, from the motor pool and had driven the group aggressively, through every snowdrift between his home and the SGC. Calling the plow, "A most effective mode of travel."  
  
The ringing of his cell phone alerted them that communications were coming back on line. Jack picked it up and hearing the General's concerned voice, quickly filled him in.  
  
George Hammond allowed himself to sit back in his chair and take a breather. Jack really did have the luck of the Irish. Or maybe, he had a guardian angel looking out for him. Once again George was grateful his friend and Second in Command, had averted disaster.  
  
The Pharmaceuticals company was denying any knowledge, of just how a top-secret chemical, had come to be added, to not one but two, supposedly harmless medications and then given to the Air Force.  
  
But it was no longer in his hands. Now, the investigation was under the jurisdiction of the Federal government and the NCIS. His own people were recovering nicely, thank God. But he still had the sad and unpleasant task, of writing letters to Captain Smith's family and the other SG team member's, who had been lost in the initial battle, with the renegade Jaffa, not two days ago. The plight of a General was not always a pleasant one.   
  
"Jack I am looking forward to a long weekend off. What say you and I, take in a nice relaxing Hockey game?"  
  
"It's a date George. Then, we'll have a nice steak dinner at O'Malley's. It'll be my treat."   
  
Jack ended the conversation with his friend and C.O. Then, turned back to the quietly waiting group.   
  
"As for the rest of you." He said, in his best hard assed Colonel voice. "Dinner tomorrow night on me. You all pick the place."  
  
"After your MRI Colonel." Janet insisted.  
  
"Janet, haven't you learned anything from all we've just been through?"   
  
Jack couldn't help it. She really could be quite a Yiddish Mamma sometimes and he being the brat he was couldn't miss an opportunity to rub it in just a little.   
  
"Alright Doc after my MRI we all go out for a nice friendly evening."  
  
They all exchanged amused expressions, knowing somehow Jack would sway them into going out for his favorite meal of Pizza and beer.   
  
"It doesn't matter where we go Sir. We are just glad we'll be going there together."   
  
Sam summed it up for them all quite nicely.   
  
Kris was gladdened to be included in the group. It would seem she would be seeing more of Sg-1 in the future. A situation that included seeing more of her "Hard Candy Colonel" and that suited her just fine. Just fine indeed.   
  
THE END OR IS IT THE BEGINNIG? 


End file.
